Childish Fears
by SnowFlake x x x
Summary: People say, when someone passes on, their body maybe gone, but their spirit lingers around you, and you can feel it. Tails didn't know if this concept was true or if his mind was just playing tricks on him. But then again, his head was always full of childish fears. mentions of death. Taismo!
1. Chapter 1

**This story has the POSSIBILITY of turning into a chappie fic, but that's ONLY if I get good reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

Childish Fears

_Dear Cosmo,_

_I must be completely absurd! I'm writing letters to a dead person for pete's sake! Maybe I really am losing my marbles like Sonic said, but aren't I too young to lose my marbles? Maybe Sonic's just teasing me again, he can be so annoying sometimes!_

_But I disgress, I am writing this to talk to you about, well not to talk to you about, but to tell you, because I know that it will be merely impossible for you to reply. Anyway, I'm wandering off subject again, I tend to do that a lot now, haven't the slightest clue why. I just wanted to tell you...Cosmo I love you and I-_

Tails groaned in aggravation, he glared at the piece of paper, and it glared back at him, if that was even possible, which he doubted it was, maybe he was just paranoid? Groaning once again, he screwed up the piece of paper, and tossed it away in anger. He rolled his eyes when the paper ball bounced off of the pile of screwed up pieces of paper that lay in the bin. All of which were failed letters to his dearly deceased.

This was so frustrating! Why was he even bothering to do all of this anyway? Cosmo was gone! Gone! Dead and gone. No longer here. So why was he doing this to himself. Letting out a frustrated yell, Tails kicked the leg of his desk, only to two seconds later, pull back his foot and gasp in pain.

Hopping around, he massaged his foot, and waited for the pain to slowly ebb away. When the pain finally subsided. Tails started yelling at his desk.

...

Wait.

He. Was. Yelling. At. His. Desk.

Yep, he's definately lost it.

Running a his gloved hands through his matted with sweat fur, Tails dropped down on the small armchair that sat in the corner of the room, and let out a moan of despair. He was going absolutely bonkers! Maybe he needed a therapist of some kind? Right, like that would be the answer. 'Hi, my name's Tails and I try to communicate with my deceased friend, who is a girl, and I may or may not be still in love with her even though she's dead...What's your name?' Tails scowled at his own thoughts.

This was hopeless!

A sudden crash of thunder caused Tails to shriek in suprise, (that was not at all girly by the way,) and jump up, only to knock over the small table that sat next to the armchair.

The shattered glass that covered the carpeted floor, was not a welcoming sight. Standing up, Tails took a few shaky steps towards the crumpled piece of paper that lay on the foor. He picked it up, and with a delicate movement, he gently stroked the thin material, that held a picture of a person he once loved. He _still_ loved.

Her face _haunted _him, he saw it everywhere, no matter where he looked. Her presence still lingered around him, no matter how much time had passed. The glow of her blue eyes use to captivate him, he loved her eyes, but now, as he stared down into the portrait, they taunted him. It's almost as if they had chased away all of the sanity within him, and all he had to do was just look into them...

The pain was just too _real _for him. A person his age shouldn't be going through such sadness. He just wished he could of held her longer, tight enough so that she would never have had to leave him alone.

Even though it had been almost a year, the wounds of his pain were still open, it was almost as if they were never going to heal. No one understood what he was going through, no matter how much they _tried _to understand, they just couldn't.

He was sick of it. Sick of living in a world of sadness everyday, he can't even remember the last time he had fully smiled, not a forced smile that he gave to his friends so they would not worry about him. Oh no, a _real _smile. He sees her face every night in his once pleasant dreams, and he always wakes up screaming. Choked sobs would rack his body, until he cried himself to sleep once again. That would happen about five times per night.

_Cosmo. _That name haunted him and sent shivers down his spine. He was unable to say that name without breaking into a fresh batch of tears. So he never talked about her, but he always thought about her... He can still remember the day he promised her that she wouldcome home with him and live with him on mobius with their friends. But the universe wouldn't have it, and neither would the Materex.

When she cried, he would comfort her, and tell her everyhing was going to be alright, no matter how much the odds were stacked against him. He had to be there for her, he had to be brave for her. He has tried, and tried, to convince himself that she will never come back. To convince himself that she was gone. She can never return and it's all his fault. But, no matter how much his head agreed with this, his heart would not.

When she died, she had taken away parts of him. In truth, when he first met her, she turned his life upside down. She taught him many things science could not teach. She taught him how to love. Sounds cliche right? And Tails hated nothing more than anything involving the word 'cliche'. The whole concept was just ridiculous in his opinion.

Which makes him a complete hypocrite, doesn't it? And that was another thing Tails despised. It wasn't his fault that he fell in love. People say that when you're young, you don't know a thing about love. But thats a lie. Just a straight forward lie. Anyone with atleast _some_ intelligence could figure out that, no matter who you are, or how old you are, you can always fall in love, no matter what.

Tails took one last look at the picture, before slamming it face down on the table. He then proceeded to attempt to pick up the glass, only to tear a hole in his gloved hand and cut his finger. Gasping in pain, Tails held his finger tightly, and attempted to get his breathing under control.

Deeming his breathing normal, Tails took a peek at his injured finger, and sighed in relief when he saw that it was not serious. He then attempted to pick up the glass once again, only this time, he did it with care.

Tails chuckled half-heartedly to himself, he only had one thing to blame his madness on, and do you know what that one thing was? Girls. The answer to all his questions and the questions to all of his answers. Girls were the one species Tails truly didn't understand, and he was quite a smart kid.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Tails began to make his way up to his bedroom, but not before stopping to then pick up the small photograph, and give it a short, quick kiss. Chuckling dryly once again, Tails began to make his way upstairs once again.

When he got into bed, Tails thoughts were of Cosmo, and nothing else.

**What did you think? Pleeeeeaaaaasssssse revieeeeeeeeewwwwww, revvviiiieeeewww for Tails's happiness peeeople!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	2. Chapter 2

_So after much debate (between myself and I,) I decided that I would very much like to continue this fic. After reading it again, I decided that it had great potential for turning into a chapter fic, because, and I don't mean to sound conceited when I say this, but I have to say, I think that it was one of the best things I have ever written...so far._

_Word count: 3804_

_And so I decided, I really want to continue with the fic, to see if I can explore into my deep writing style, so this fic should have angst...and a lot of it. Slight humour here and there, but remember, this is only chapter 2!_

_So without further o'do, I introduce to you... (Again with the rhyming!)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!_

Childish Fears

Chapter 2- The Discovery

When Tails fell from the top of a twelve story building, he suspected today was not going to be 'his day'.

..._Earlier that same day..._

Being still. That was what annoyed Tails the most. _And,_ having to wait for something to happen. Just as annoying. Not that _himself _being still annoyed him, oh no. It was watching and waiting for something, anything to happen! But all it did was keep still, and do ... absolutely nothing. And, that was what irritated Tails.

Not that Tails was an impatient person, quite the opposite actually! And, yet there he sat, waiting for something to happen, something to change within the plant.

And yet ... nothing. Like always.

When they arrived back home from their venturing in space, the first thing Tails did was plant the seed, and place the pot under the sunlight that streamed through the windows of his lab, and he watered it. When he first saw it grow, he got so excited, and decided that he would monitor it every day.

But when it grew into a shoot, nothing changed, and it's been a whole six months since the plant last grew!

Sighing in aggravation, Tails resisted the urge to snap his pencil he held. Instead, he settled on throwing it to the ground, and repeatedly banging his head against the table. In hopes that someone in the universe would take pity on him, and cause a change within the plant to happen.

Of course, nothing of the sort happened.

"Er, Tails? You okay there buddy?"

Tails groaned, and turned around to face his dark blue, hedgehog friend, who was staring at him with a somewhat concerned, yet somewhat confused expression. Most probably wondering as to why his kitsune head-butted the table over, and over again.

"About fifty-fifty," Tails replied nonchalantly.

"Cool ... I guess?" Sonic proclaimed, uncertainly, as he walked over to join Tails.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked in his, once again, bubbly voice, desperate to clear the air.

"Wondering why this viridiplantae isn't photosynthesizing," Tails explained, glaring at the potted plant.

Sonic blinked twice.

" ...Wha?" Sonic questioned, the confused expression, yet again, plaguing his features.

"Science stuff." Tails simplified.

"Aaaaaaaaah."

"Mmhmm."

... _Silence ..._

"Nice weather we're having," Sonic stated.

Tails turned to face him, and this time, it was his turn to blink twice.

" ... Indeed?" Tails replied hesitantly.

"Just making small talk." Sonic muttered.

"I know Sonic, I know," Tails said.

"Are you okay Tails?" Sonic asked, looking closely at him, "You look a little sick, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," Tails lied through his teeth, "I'm just tired." Now that part was true, he hadn't been getting much sleep in what seemed like forever.

Before Sonic could reply, a loud explosion was heard in the distance.

"Eggman." The two said in unison, voices full of venom.

Without another word, Tails hopped into the X Tornado, and awaited for Sonic to jump onto the wing. Once Sonic was firmly in place, Tails drove the plane forward, and waited for the run way to prepare itself for take off. When it was ready, they were off.

...

"Are you kidding me?!" Knuckles yelled in a rage, as he was once again thrown away, courtesy of the giant robot.

The thing was huge, each arm had a vast majority of machine guns attached to it, and not to mention the large missile launcher that was lodged on the top of it's head. It was heavily packed, so Knuckles was finding it hard to even land the tiniest of dents in the killing machine from hell. Obviously it wasn't from hell, that was just Knuckles being Knuckles, Eggman built it, and the man wasn't _quite_ yet on the level of evil that you would consider him 'that man from hell'.

Speaking of Eggman...

The evil scientist was located on the top of a tall building, watching the scene unravel first hand, but of course, he was at a safe distance so that he wouldn't risk getting seriously maimed. And, he had a smug grin on his face, the kind of grin someone would give you when they just 'got the last cookie on the plate', and you really had the urge to punch them. _Hard._

Knuckles was trying to fulfill that urge, and, he was trying to destroy the giant robot at the same time.

So far, the odds were _not _in Knuckles' favor.

And, they certainly were not in Amy's either.

As Knuckles jumped forward to, once again, attempt to, at least, put a dent in the ol' bucket of bolts, he soon found himself being shot backwards. Only this time, however, 'something' flew at him, and 'that something' caused him the fly back also, like a domino effect, with 'that something' in hand.

_And, _'that something' was a familiar shade of pink...

"Amy!" Knuckles exclaimed in anger, as the both flew through the air.

Well, at least Knuckles had the decency to catch her.

"You are _soooooo _DEAD!" Amy yelled at the robot, once she and Knuckles came to a complete stop.

"Hey!" Knuckles also yelled, he really hated being ignored.

"Shut up!" Amy shouted, only this time, it was directed at Knuckles.

Knuckles gasped.

"The audacity! How rude!" he exclaimed in a loud yell.

"Stop yelling at me!"

"You started it!" Knuckles replied.

"Did not!" Amy yelled, hammer at the ready to obliterate him.

"Did too!" Knuckles fought back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"DID TOOO!" Knuckles yelled back, twice as loud.

And, they continued on with their, petty, pointless, argument.

Until...

"Look out!" Knuckles suddenly yelled, changing the subject.

Amy, completely and utterly confused as to why he said this, did not want to seem like she didn't understand what he said. She thought, it would make her look stupid and she didn't want that, because then, she would automatically lose the argument due to her stupidity. Ironically though, she replied back with a phrase that would make her seem _twice_ as stupid as she thought she would if she _didn't _argue back.

"No, you look out!"

Knuckles jumped at her. Thinking he was about to attack her, Amy held her hammer out at the ready, but instead of attacking her, Knuckles grabbed hold of her, and took a large leap. Thus, causing them both to land in a heap on the ground. When Amy looked up, she saw that the space she once stood had been completely and utterly, _destroyed_.

"Oh!" She exclaimed dramatically, "I wish Sonic was heeeeeere!"

Before Knuckles could even _begin _to start yelling at her for her carelessness, a loud, cocky at that, voice called out.

"Did somebody call for a hero?!"

Knuckles groaned in annoyance.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed in glee, and attempted to get off of poor Knuckles, whom she was squashing, so that she could glomp her blue hero.

Sonic ran over to meet them.

"Why are you two laying about for?!" Sonic exclaimed in mock horror, "There's a robot on the loose!"

"What," Knuckles began, as he pushed Amy off of him, causing her to let out a small 'Eeep', and roll away. And, Knuckles made his way over to Sonic, to stand intimidatingly in front of him, "TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" He yelled loudly.

Sonic shrugged.

Knuckles growled.

"Where's Tails?" Amy asked, brushing off her dress as she walked over to them.

"He's busy frying a few eggs," Sonic paused, before smirking, "Or one _big_ egg, if you know what I mean." He winked at them, pointing over to the X Tornado, which was hovering over the building and shooting lasers at the 'egg', Knuckles and Amy presumed was Eggman.

...

"Why you little-!" Eggman exclaimed as he was, once again, shot by one of Tails' lasers from the X Tornado.

"Ha!" Tails laughed gleefully as he continued to abuse the scientist.

Once Eggman had regained his composure, he spat, "Why don't you come out and face me like a man, instead of flying about in that stupid plane of yours?!

Tails blinked.

"I'm a fox," He replied, completely, and purposely, ignoring the question.

"No!" Eggman yelled, "You're a coward!"

"And I do believe, the coward has the upper hand." Tails stated with a laugh.

"I bet you wouldn't be able to fight without that little plane of yours!" Eggman taunted, "Or be able to save your _own _damsel in distress!"

Tails' eye twitched.

Eggman smirked.

"Oh," Eggman began, "I see I've hit a soft spot."

Tails growled.

"What's the matter Tails?" Eggman teased, "Haven't got a girl of your own, what about that plant girl. Oh, what was her name?"

"Shut up." Tails snarled.

"And if I don't?" Eggman questioned.

Instead of recieving a _worded _reply, he found Tails jumping from the X Tornado, and preparing to beat the heck out of him. So with quick thinking, Eggman bought out his ray gun, and attempted to shoot the fuzzy pest down.

Tails suddenly felt a rush of pain. He felt the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into both of his tails. Groaning and screaming with anguish, he writhed about through the air, clutching his two tails together. His eyes were watery with the sheer pain and his breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and covered his foreheard in a thin sheen.

He gasped, his eyes widened, his mouth gapped and he let out a scream.

...

"That does _not _sound good," Knuckles proclaimed in a low voice, as he turned to find the source of the scream.

Amy beat him too it.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed in pure distress.

Sonic was already one step ahead of her.

"Hang in there buddy!"

The blue hedgehog dodged and avoided the mess around him, it was a wreck. _Lucky the citizens evacuated the city in time, _Sonic thought to himself. He couldn't even _begin _to imagine how many Mobians would've been in danger had they not have gotten away from the city in time. Not to mention, a lot of them would've been running around the city like crazy people, screaming there heads of, and that would'nt have benefited anyone.

Shaking his head, to rid it if the pointless thoughts, he dashed faster to gain momentum in his speed, and he prepared himself for a giant leap into the air.

In life, there are many moments when you feel that everything is going in slow motion, everything around you slows down and all you hear is the sound of your own heartbeat. You may experience this when you are feeling a great amount of stress, or, maybe, it happens in the heat of the moment, when you suddenly get a large adrenaline rush, and you begin to think, can I do it? Can I not do it?

Taking in a gulp of air, Sonic leaped.

...

"Tails?! Tails! Hey buddy, you okay?!"

"Tails snap out of it!" a clicking of fingers was heard multiple times, he was too tired to count.

"Yo Tails?!"

Tails didn't appreciate, whoever this person was, shaking him.

"TAILS!"

Okay, that was definetely spit in his face.

"Wha?" Tails slurred, throwing his arms about, attempting to 'scare off' whoever was disturbing his sleep.

He opened his eyes.

"Oh, hi Sonic." Tails greeted.

"Don't you 'hi Sonic' me Mister, I was starting to think you were a goner!" Sonic scolded.

"Well!" Tails exclaimed, rubbing his eyes, and sitting up, " 'Scuse me from just surviving a fall, from a twelve story building!"

"There's a difference between 'surviving', and 'getting your butt saved', cause without me you _would _be a goner, or is that irrelevant?!" Sonic snapped back.

"Details, details..." Tails mumbled.

Sonic sighed.

"I'm just glad you're okay, buddy." Sonic admitted, bringing his foxy friend into a great big, 'love hug'.

"Well, I'm sorry I guess," Tails apologised half-heartedly, with a small shrug of the shoulders.

"So you should be," Sonic sighed, as he pulled away from Tails, hands still upon his younger brother's shoulders, and offered him a small smile.

That smile was quickly wiped from his features, however, when Tails winced in pain.

"You okay?" Sonic questioned, in an urgent tone.

"Honestly, no." Tails replied, with a grimace.

Before Sonic could reply, a loud explosion was heard, followed by a malicious laugh, that was followed by a incoherent yell that contained many colourful swear words, that wouldn't be suitable for children, (Sonic was quick to cover Tails' ears.), that was _then _followed by an echoing slap, a scolding, and the yelling of the word, 'Ow!'

"You going to be okay on your own, while I go take care of 'that' situation?" Sonic asked, pointing towards the smashed glass that showed a clear view of the robot, that still, coincedently, rampaged the city. And, coincedently, Knuckles and Amy were not keeping up a good fight of defending the city. From their spot, Tails and Sonic could see Amy charging at the robot, preparing to give him a good ol' smashing, only to be thrown backwards, to which Sonic winced in sympathy, concern clearly showing in his lime green eyes. Well, at least she was _trying _to defeat the robot. You see, unlike Amy, Knuckles was not even _attempting _to fight the robot, instead, he just sat by a smashed up car, rubbing his now red cheek, which oddly, greatly corresponded with his very own firetruck, red fur.

"I think you should go," Tails replied, Knuckles and Amy far more needed Sonic's help than he did. Twas only a scratch anyway, no, not a scratch, only a mere scrape...

Well, Tails hoped.

Sonic nodded in agreement, before affectionately patting his brother on the head. Running to the smashed window, Sonic shared one last look with Tails, before quickly saying, "Stay put." And, with that, he was gone.

Tails was always one to obey Sonic's wishes, he was a responsible, obedient kind of guy. He never, never, _ever, _disobeyed _anyone's _instructions, no matter what they were... or who they were given out by, for that matter. He was always loyal, and _always _did what he was told to do.

Tails chuckled.

_As if._

...

_Ah,_ Sonic sighed to himself. Battling giant robots was always the best part of the day... _Nothing like a good ol' battle to get ya blood pumping, _his dad always use to say. His mother always used to disagree though, and she would usually respond by saying something along the lines of, _Don't you dare listen to him, Sonic! Jules! You should NOT be saying stuff like in front of your SON! _And, his father would usually then just plant a kiss on her, although, not before covering Sonic's eyes of course. However, unbeknownst to his faher, Sonic always knew what they were doing though, Sonic may have been young, but he certainly wasn't stupid.

Man, he really missed his parents.

But they were long gone now.

When Sonic was younger, his parents told him that they were going away for a little while, at the time, Sonic thought they meant just for the night. His parents trusted him, you see, they knew he was responsible enough to take care of himself while they were gone. Sonic was suspicous when his father had to pull his mother off of him, when she hugged him. She wouldn't let go for some reason, but he quickly shook it off, like any child would.

The memory was a bit of a blur, it was so long ago. All Sonic really remembered was waking up to a loud knocking, he was crashed out on the couch, many cans of soda littered the floor. For a moment, he panicked, thinking it was his parents at the door, he knew his mother would've surely scolded him for making such a mess of the living room. But, nothing could've prepared him for the news he was about to recieve.

Sonic remembered opening the door to, two policeman.

_We have some terrible news._

Curiosity.

_We are so very sorry..._

"What's going on?"

_We found two bodies..._

"I-I don't understand,"

_Your parents..._

"What do you mean?!" Sonic demanded.

_They're dead..._

And, then he was crying.

Sonic shook his head, to rid his mind of his plaguing thoughts. He didn't have time to think about them. His only concern now was everyone else. It was his responsibilty to watch out for everyone else, his own needs were irrelevant now. No, other people's needs were more important than his own needs.

"Mister Sonic!"

Sonic's eyes widened in shock, and he quickly turned round, only to feel a tugging on his arm, causing him to look down.

"Cream!" He exclaimed, kneeling down to her height, and grabbing a hold of her shoulders, "I thought I told you to stay put!"

Apparently, this instruction is often ignored when given out by Sonic.

Cream shrugged.

"I wanted to help!" She too exclaimed, crossing her arms, stamping her foot, and pouting.

Sonic resisted the urge to laugh at her strop.

Instead, he asked:

"Does Vanilla know you're here?"

Cream hesitated.

"Creeeeeam." Sonic groaned.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"You didn't, did you?"

"I didn't what?"

"Tell her, did you?"

"Tell who what?"

"Stop avoiding the question Cream."

"What does 'avoiding' mean?" Cream asked, this time, she really was confused.

"Oh you don't-Ah!-Oh, nevermind," Sonic said, facepalming.

Once Sonic had recollected his mind, he asked:

"Did you, or did you not tell Vanilla you were coming here?"

"Oh," Cream nervously laughed before continuing, "Not exactly,"

The two stared at eachother. Sonic looked at Cream, and Cream looked at Sonic. Neither of them blinked. Cream crossed her arms. Sonic crossed hims arms. Sonic raised his brow. Well, let's just say, Cream _attempted _to raise her brow. And the two continued with the pointless endeavour...

Sonic sighed.

"Fine, hop on," He said, bending forward so that Cream could jump onto his back.

Once she did, Sonic exclaimed, "Hold onto your lunch Cream!"

And, with that, nothing but dust was left behind that oddly resembled Sonic's body shape.

...

The building was desrted. No shock there though, Tails was expecting this, since everyone in the city had been evacuated, until further notice. Tails chuckled at this. 'Until further notice' is often a phrase one would use when closing down a shop for an indefinite amount of time, not when a robot was rampaging the city, threatening to destroy everyone, and everything, for that matter.

Tails shook his head._ 'Man', _he thought to himself, _'I must've hit my head really hard'. _Come to think of it, he did feel quite giddy, and Tails was quite a sane person, he didn't have time to be 'giddy', he wasn't Sonic, he was Tails!

Tails tweeked himself on the nose, as a form of punishing himself, he had gotten into the habbit of doing that recently, heavens knows why. '_Focus, Tails!' _he scolded himself, _'keep your eyes open for anything suspicious!'_

He suddenly came to a oval shaped room, that contained many doors.

Tails suddenly shrieked in excitement.

_'Where on earth did that come from?' _Tails thought to himself, as he covered his mouth.

He quickly shrugged it off though.

_'Eeeny meeny miny moe...'_

Tails began to run round in a circle really fast, with one arm stuck out, pointing to nothing in particular, he often did this as a child when he couldn't make a decision. For example, he use to do this to decide what flavour cookie he should choose, Sonic never stopped him from doing this, and he often watched in amusment, it was quite the funny sight.

Tails came to a sudden stop, and he refrained from stamping his foot in outrage. _'What on earth are you doing Tails?! 'Get ahold of yourself! Just pick a damn door! This is not rocket science, and you know that for a fact considering your experience with it! Enough of this childish nonsense!_

Tails sighed, and squeezed his eyes shut. Once he had recollected his mind, he ran for a random door and hoped for the best.

_Now Tails, do you see anything suspicious?_

"No," Tails answered his mind, aloud.

_Take a closer look around_

"K,"

_What do you see?_

"A bookcase."

_What else?_

"Lots of pictures of...er..."

_Of what?_

Tails mumbled, incoherently.

_What did you say?_

More mumbling.

_Speak louder!_

"Of naked women!" Tails yelled, blushing fiercely.

_Oh... What else do you see? _His mind was desperate to change the subject.

Tails sighed.

"Benches."

_And...?_

"Statues."

_Where do you think you are, Tails?_

"I'm in a room, owned by a person, with really strange hobbies..."

_No it's not! You idiot!_

Tails groaned loudly.

"Then where the heck am I then?!"

_Language! Tails!_

"Just tell me!"

_You're in a museum!_

"Oh..."

_Indeed! Oh!_

"I'm sorry, I guess..."

_As you should be! And, have you noticed anything that could be deemed abnormal in this room?_

"Erm, have you?"

_What do you think?_

"You have?"

_Yes!_

"Are you going to tell me what it is or-?"

_The display case in the middle of the room, Tails, the display case._

Tails ran to the center of the room, where the display case stood. He pressed his face up against the glass, which caused his muzzle to become squashed.

"Is that a chaos emerald?!"

Indeed, it looked very familiar to the chaos emeralds, except it was smaller in comparison. It shined with immaculate beauty, but something was quite off putting with the way it glowed. It was a very dark black in colour, and it seemed as if a purple aura surrounded it. It was very perculiar, yet very intriguing.

_No_

"Then what, pray tell, is it?"

_I don't know_

"That's helpful."

_Don't get snarky with me_

Tails banged his head against the glass.

"I. Am. Going. Insane!"

_How so?_

"For starters, I'm talking to myself!"

_Hm... well, that is the first sign of madness..._

"In-deed!"

_We're getting nowhere with this petty argument!_

"We were getting nowhere in the first place!"

_That does not make sense_

"It does, and you know it!"

_Oh, shut up!_

"No, you shut up!"

_Fine!_

"Fine!"

..._Silence..._

"What the heck do I do now?"

Tails paced up and down the room.

"What to do, what to do?"

"I mean, I could just take it. That wouldn't be considered stealing, right? For scientific research. I mean, this thing could help us in defeating Eggman once and for all, or at least, for a little while, we could all use the vacation time. This thing could benefit the whole town! The whole of Mobius, even! So, I'll be doing this for everyone! For science!" Tails exclaimed happily.

And, with that, he smashed the glass, and took the mysterious object.

Not even knowing that he would regret this decision for the rest of his his life.

_Reeeeeeallly long! What did you think? Pleeeease review!_

_Love ya!_

_Mwah!_


End file.
